RED ROSES
by whispering angel
Summary: SEQUEL TO COLORED ROSES. READ COLORED ROSES FIRST BEFORE READING! SXS ONESHOT


A/N: Hey guys. I guess you can say that this is a sequel to COLORED ROSES. If you haven't read that first, I suggest that you read it first! Or afterwards… whichever you prefer!

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Card Captor Sakura and I never will!

Red Roses

ONE-SHOT FANFIC

By: Whispering Angel

Sakura stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes grew moist from tears that she tried to hold back. The long silky satin, the thin sheet white veil, the tiara. Her eyes were as green as ever, still containing that sparkle. Her face still looked the same after all these years, except for the laugh lines and the lines of tiredness above her eyes. Aside from those, she still looked like she did twenty five years ago.

"Still sexy as ever," said a voice from behind her. Sakura smiled, knowing that deep voice, warm and mysterious. Sakura turned around, a serious look on her face.

"Syaoran, you know that the groom isn't supposed to be in here. It's supposedly bad luck," Sakura said as she scolded him.

Syaoran smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "But darling, after these twenty-five years, we've been having good luck, even though I did sneak a peek at you last time."

Sakura smiled at that. "Are you sure we've been having good luck? Two painful births, I married a lazy husband, I'm getting wrinkles on my face, and my bones have grown weak and tired!"

Syaoran gave a playful pout. "Are you saying that you haven't enjoyed being married to me?"

Sakura had to laugh at that. "Of course I did. If I didn't do you think I would still be married to you?"

"I guess not," Syaoran said as he kissed her on the forehead.

After all these years, Syaoran still had that perfect physique that made girls go ga-ga over him. His dark chestnut hair was still the same, except for a few stray white hairs. His eyes were intense as ever and ever so mysterious. He had gained a few wrinkles but they was the only thing that had showed his age. Syaoran was tall, with a muscular figure that walked with grace and authority. Sakura always wondered why a man like him would ever marry her.

"Why did you marry me Syaoran?" asked Sakura as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura, honey, you always ask that question, and I always tell you the same answer," he whispered as he looked at his beautiful wife.

Sakura looked up at him. "I know, but I love hearing it from you. Sometimes I just don't understand why you married me."

"I married you because you were the only woman who had me begging on my knees," Syaoran said with a playful grin.

Sakura giggled. Oh how she loved him. "Syaoran, you know that's not true," Sakura said as she smiled at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you sure?" asked Syaoran, his eyebrows raised in question. "As I recall, I had gotten on my knees asking you to marry me."

"You did, but you never had to beg. I was always yours," Sakura whispered as she fussed with his tie.

"I like hearing that," Syaoran said jokingly. Sakura lifted her head and brought her lips to his.

"Mom! Come on, the ceremony is supposed to start soon!" they heard a cry.

Syaoran and Sakura immediately turned to the door. There was a young lady who stood by the door. Her eyes immediately widened. "Dad! What are you doing in here? You know you're not supposed to see the bride until the wedding march!"

Syaoran smiled at his wife, and then kissed her quickly on the brow before making a quick exit.

Sakura turned to her daughter.

"Mom! I can't believe Dad sneaked in here! Doesn't he know its bad luck?" asked the young woman. Her eyes were green like her mother's, but her hair was dark like her fathers, and was curled neatly as it lay below her shoulder. She was about her mother's height, and had the same physique that Sakura had when she was younger. She wore an emerald colored gown that accentuated her eyes and brought out her dark hair.

"Honey, you're dad was always a trouble maker and never followed the rules. He did that same thing at our first wedding, and see how well things worked out? That thing about not seeing the bride before the wedding march is all a myth. You know, you shouldn't believe everything you hear," said Sakura.

"If he was such a trouble maker mom, then why did you marry him? You always seemed the type of person that would be all prim and proper," said Cherry as she walked towards her mother.

"Because you're mother was a trouble maker also," said a voice behind them.

Sakura smiled. "Well, it's nice of you to show up Tomoyo. A bit late aren't you?"

Tomoyo smiled at her best friend. "Well, you know what they say right? Better late than ever!" Tomoyo too had aged. Her eyes still had those bright purple eyes that always sparkled, her smile always bright. It didn't seem like she had aged at all. The stray white hair and small, unnoticeable wrinkle, were the only things that showed her age.

"My mom was a trouble maker?" asked Cherry to her aunt, her eyes expressing her surprise. "But I thought she was a goody two shoes!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Where do you think you came up with your scheming skills? You're father was clever I have to admit, but your mother was pro."

Sakura laughed. She too had her fair share of practical jokes.

Her daughter looked at her with her bright green eyes. "Are you kidding me? Mom here, Martha Stewart mom, was a pro at trouble making?"

The two older women burst into another fit of laughter. As soon as the laughing had settled, Sakura had to wipe away a couple of tears before heading out the door with her best friend, her daughter staring at them as they walked away, astonished.

"There you are!" cried a voice behind him. Syaoran turned, finding his son standing behind him.

"I was looking for you all over. The ceremony is about to begin," said Tai. He had the same honey brown hair as his mother, but those dark, mysterious eyes that his father possessed. All and all, he had very good genes and was always surrounded with girls. He had the same muscular physique that his father had, and unfortunately also pushed others away.

A girl, probably the daughter of one of the invited guests walked by, eyeing him. Tai seeing this looked away abruptly before turning back to his father.

"Why did you look at her like that? She totally wanted you," said his father as he smiled at his son.

"It was pathetic. Besides, I've already got someone," replied Tai as he started walking with his father towards the alter.

Syaoran smiled at his son, proud of him. He was glad that his son wasn't one of those fools who bended at a girl's whim. Syaoran put his arm around his son's shoulder as they walked towards the alter and stood at the front, waiting for the procession to begin.

Syaoran looked around to find that his best friend wasn't around. Turned out Syaoran wasn't the only one who noticed Eriol's absence.

Tai tapped his father on the shoulder, concerned. "Father, where is Eriol?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Who knows? He's always late."

"What were you guys saying about being late?" asked a voice from behind them. They turned to see Eriol walking towards them with a grin on his face, putting on his black coat.

Syaoran turned to his son. "Like I said, he's always late."

Eriol grinned as he clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "Better late than ever eh?" Syaoran just grinned back as he said, "Glad you could make it man."

"Well I couldn't miss my best friend's wedding now could I?" said Eriol. "Take a look at the bride eh?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "How does word spread so fast?"

"You took a look at mom?" asked Tai. "You know that you're not supposed to right? It's bad luck."

"I get this every time," grumbled Syaoran as he turned to his son. "Tai, when I first married your mother, I took a glance at her before the wedding also. And we're still married with fine kids," explained Syaoran as he straightened his son's tie. "That whole thing is a myth."

"Are you sure you've had a great marriage? I mean, you guys do argue sometimes," Tai asked grinning.

Syaoran shook his head. "Just like his mother. She said almost the exact same thing to me. You must have inherited something from her," Syaoran said. "You know what? When you marry Amy, you go and tell me whether you could stop yourself from looking at her before the wedding ok?" His son blushed at the mention of his girlfriend.

Eriol turned to them. "Did you say 'Amy'? What about my daughter?"

Oh yes, forgot to mention that. Amy also happened to be Tomoyo and Eriol's daughter. She inherited Tomoyo's looks, the same purple eyes and black hair. She also had her mother's great singing voice and genkiness. She was the only one who had been able to put up with Cherry, who unfortunately had her father's bad temper. She also had the same wisdom that her father had.

Tai coughed, trying to change the conversation. "Hey where's Kyle?"

At the mention of the name, Syaoran started to mumble incoherent things. Eriol looked at him curiously before saying, "Yeah, I haven't seen Takashi or Chicharu either. And I thought I was going to be late."

Suddenly a young man with brown hair came running up, fixing his tie. He then playfully punched Tai on the arm. "Hey man, sorry I'm late. Mom and Dad were arguing again," he said, rolling his small grey eyes.

Syaoran too rolled his eyes. "Takashi and his lies," he said as he shook his head.

Eriol too shook his head. "And then of course Chicharu starts yelling at him and hitting him. And in the end, they're still happily in love." Eriol turned to Kyle. "How do you put up with such crazy parents?"

Kyle shrugged. "Who knows?"

Suddenly an older man came out from the side, scratching his head as he grinned idiotically, his eyes small. "Heh, sorry Syaoran. The wife got mad at me."

Syaoran gave a small smile as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Yep, I heard from your son here."

Takashi looked at his son Kyle and grinned, turning to Syaoran. "You mean, your future son in law right?"

Syaoran turned around and started grumbling things to himself again. Kyle just happened to be Cherry's boyfriend. Like his father, Kyle was a very patient man and very kind. He also happened to be a great liar, but Cherry, being the smart girl that she is, detected a lie when she heard one. But Cherry was lucky she found a guy like Kyle who knew how to calm her down and be patient with her when she tended to rant and rave. But Syaoran, being the overprotective father he is, still had a small grudge against his friend's son. Tai on the other hand, was Kyle's best friend. At first he was a bit wary of his best friend dating his little sister, but when he saw she was happy, he decided that it was probably for the best. After all, he trusted his friend Kyle.

"Alright, let the ceremony begin," said Syaoran to the priest.

The priest nodded and the wedding march began.

Down the aisle walked Chicharu, her dark brown hair in curls in an emerald green dress. She wound her arm around her husband Takashi who's impeccable gray hair could never stay in place. They smiled as they walked down the aisle.

Next walked Tai and his girlfriend Amy, who had her mother's black hair and her father's blue eyes.

Third was Cherry with her boyfriend Kyle, who had his mother's brown hair, and his father's knowing grey eyes.

Finally was Tomoyo and Eriol themselves. Tomoyo's dark purple hair was let down in waves as she wore the emerald dress, her husband smiling widely as they walked down the aisle.

Finally Sakura appeared, her veil covering her face. Walking her down the aisle was her brother Touya. He took her hand in his and walked down the aisle with his little sister. Sakura could feel all eyes on her, and her eyes started to moisten. She never realized how much friends and family she really had. The whole church was full of friends, colleagues, and family. She truly felt loved. As they reached the alter, Touya brought back her veil and smiled at her.

"Father would be so proud of you, and so am I," Touya stated, staring at his sister lovingly.

Sakura stifled back a sob. She gave him a watery smile. "Thank you so much Touya," she whispered as she brought her lips to his cheek. Touya nodded as he handed her over to the groom.

"Take care of her gaki," Touya said. Syaoran gave him a mock glare, but it was all for fun. The term gaki was now meant as an endearing term. Through the years they have gotten along together.

Sakura locked eyes with her husband of twenty five years. Had it really been that long? She wasn't so sure. The time had flown by so fast. All those times together, all the fights, the sobbing, the kisses, the romantic getaways, every single love letter and gift, she kept. They were memories she would never want to forget.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too," he whispered back to her, smiling.

"We are here today, to join together Sakura and Syaoran in marriage once again," the priest said as he looked upon the loving couple.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand in his, and squeezed it comfortingly, and gave her a smile. Throughout the whole ceremony, they held hands in loving communion.

Sakura and Syaoran were laughing merrily at their table as they talked with old friends. Takashi, Chicharu, Meiln, Rika, Tomoyo, Eriol, Tereda. They were all there. After all that they had been through, they were always there to be the support of the family. And it was funny that their kids even started to become best friends and eventually with some, more than friends.

"Now we have the father daughter dance, but since Mr. Kinomoto had passed away, Touya Kinomoto will be taking his place in this ritual," the DJ announced.

Touya walked up to his kid sister, and took her hand in his, bringing her towards the dance floor. Syaoran looked on in encouragement.

Sakura put her arms comfortably around her brother's shoulder.

"You've grown up kajuu," Touya commented.

Sakura pouted. "Mou Touya, do you still have to insist on calling me that horrid name?"

"Of course. I only call you that because I love you," Touya replied smiling. "But really Sakura, you've become a great woman, mother, sister, and friend."

Sakura felt the tears building up in her eyes. She swatted her brother playfully. "Touya, are you getting all sentimental on me?"

Touya grinned. "I just figured that it's not every day that I tell my sister that I'm proud of her," he replied.

A treat strolled down Sakura's cheek. She wiped it away hastily, pouting at her brother. "Stop it; you're going to make me cry."

"I'm really proud of you. I'm sure that mother and father are looking down on you now and feel just as proud as I am."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered as she kissed her brother softly on the cheek. "It means a lot to me."

Suddenly the song ended, and Sakura gave her brother a tight hug before letting him go, smiling. "I love you," she said.

Touya grinned at her. "I love you too," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Now all the men get to dance with the bride, and the women a chance to dance with the groom," the DJ announced.

"Everybody watch their hands!" Sakura warned, grinning as the crowd laughed.

Sakura danced with her son Tai first. "You're not embarrassed to be dancing with your old mother are you?"

Tai shook his head. "Mom, you don't look a day over thirty," he said grinning.

Sakura looked at her son sternly. "Now you're just pulling my chain. What is it that you want from me? You want money don't you?" she joked, smiling at him.

Tai shook his head again, smiling at his mother. She was always there to support him, no matter what he wanted to do. She believed in his dreams, and therefore he was able to make his dreams come true. "I wanted you to be the firs to know about my plan," Tai started.

Sakura looked scared for a moment. "Oh my gosh, don't tell me Amy is pregnant."

Tai looked at his mother surprised, and then started to chuckle. "No mother, she's not pregnant. I wanted to tell you that I was planning to ask Amy to marry me." He waited for his mother's reaction, and was afraid that it wasn't going to be good.

But Sakura smiled happily. "I'm the first one you told? I feel special!"

"You're not mad? You approve?" Tai asked.

"Of course, I've loved her as if she was my own daughter. I'm happy for you," Sakura whispered to her son. She hugged him tight and then kissed him on the cheek before letting him go.

Eriol was soon by Sakura's side and asked for a dance. Sakura smiled nodding. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Twenty five years now huh? How could you stand him Sakura?" Eriol asked teasingly, loud enough for Syaoran to hear, who turned and glared at his best friend.

Sakura playfully swatted him on the shoulder. "Oh stop that you; you've almost been married to Tomoyo for almost twenty five years too. I wonder how in the world she could handle you for so long," Sakura teased.

Eriol put on a hurt face. "Ouch Sakura. That hurt me deeply."

Sakura just laughed. She looked at her husband who was dancing with their daughter.

"You have some great children Sakura. You raised them up well," Eriol complimented.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, you have a great daughter. Where's your son?"

"Aaron? He's probably around here looking for some girl that he isn't related to," he said grinning.

"Like father like son," Sakura commented.

"What can I say?" Eriol said grinning as he shrugged.

A couple of danced passed, and finally the DJ announced that it was the bride and groom's dance together. Everyone took a seat, and Sakura stood in the middle of the dance floor, looking for her husband. Suddenly Syaoran stepped out of the crowd carrying a red rose, its thorns taken off. Sakura blushed as her husband walked towards her with the rose.

He held a rose out to her. "Our love, our relation is like a red rose. IT is red because red is the symbol for love. Our relationship is like the rose because we have went through tough days which are the thorns, but when you reach the end of it, our relationship started to bloom and those were the happy times. Those times are just beginning," he said to her.

Tears started to run down Sakura's face. It reminded her of the night of their graduation. It was like that exact same night.

Suddenly petals started to fall from the ceiling, petals from the many different colors of roses. Sakura looked around as they fell down from above them, surrounding the couple. She reached out a hand and caught a yellow petal. She looked up at Syaoran. "Yellow was the first color you gave me," she whispered.

"And red was the last," he replied smiling.

The crowd looked around in amazement. It looked so beautiful, the couple standing the middle as the petals landed around them, and on top of them.

Syaoran wiped away the tears on her face softly. "I love you," he whispered as he smiled at her adoringly.

Sakura choked back a sob. "I love you too," she whispered.

A song started to play, the light sound of the piano resounding around the room.

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the song. Immediately a fresh batch of tears came down her cheeks.

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

Syaoran moved in closer to Sakura, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't cry my love," he said as he smiled down at her. Sakura nodded as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

Sakura laid her head comfortable on her husband's chest, as they slow danced, everyone's eyes on them. But Sakura just closed her eyes, enjoying the dance with her husband.

_On the day that you were born  
and the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust  
in your hair  
And starlight in your eyes  
Like they do_

Syaoran pulled away from her, and twirled her around. Sakura smiled as she landed in his arms again. "You're such the show off," Sakura said smiling. Syaoran just grinned.

_That is why all the guys in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

Syaoran sang to her as they danced as Sakura hummed their heads close together.

_If only for a minute  
I'd settle for an hour  
And if you could stay just for one day  
That would make me so happy baby_

Sakura sang with him, their eyes locked as they started to dance slower, all existence in the room seemed to disappear. It was only them. It was their time.

_See it won't hurt to give our love a try  
Girl don't u pass me by  
Cuz I'm that kind of guy  
Who's going to love and treat you like a queen_

"You're too good to me," Sakura said smiling.

"It's because I love you so much," Syaoran responded.

Sakura felt like she was falling for him for the thousandth time. "Every day you make me fall even more in love with you," she whispered.

Syaoran carefully swept away a strand of loose hair from her face. "Everyday, I find something new that makes me love you even more," Syaoran replied.

Sakura giggled.

_That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.  
_

Syaoran leaned in, and Sakura lifted her lips up to his.

_Come a little closer baby  
Lay your head up on my shoulder baby_

Their lips touched in a sweet and endearing kiss. It was just like the first time that they had kissed.

_Boy you know I can't deny it  
You already set my soul on fire_

Sakura's heart was racing just it did that night. They slowly pulled away and smiled at each other.

The crowd applauded, and Sakura looked around, forgetting that their friends and family were even there. She blushed at displaying such emotion before their friends and family.

"Now I believe that the bride has something that she wants to sing," the DJ said as he handed Sakura the mike. Sakura nodded as she accepted it. Syaoran looked at her suspiciously, but she only told him to take a seat, and he sat beside his best friends and children.

Sakura stood on the stage beside the band, her light brown hair was wavy as it framed her face. She still looked so young, like that youthful teenager she was 25 years ago.

_Yeaaah……._

_Ohh…ohn.._

_Yeaaaahh…._

_Ohhh….oohh.._

_Usually when two people are together_

_For a long time things seem to change_

_Its said that nothing good lasts forever_

_But this love gets better every day_

_We get all excited inside_

_Every time we get along_

_He's still go love in his eyes_

_And I still got love in my soul_

As she sang, Syaoran started to remember their times together. He remembered every flower that he put into her suitcase before she left for work, and those loving letters that he would find in his suitcase when he arrived at work. No matter how hard the day was, he always had his letter from his caring wife to carry him throughout the day. And when he reached home, he would pull her into a deep kiss that just made them fall in love with each other again.

_It still_

_Feels like the time _

_We first met_

_And I kissed and I told you I love you_

_And we still_

_Run around like teenager even_

_Through we're grown and married with kids_

_And we still talk on the phone for hours when I'm away_

_He still writes letters and sends me flowers every other day_

_The question everybody asks_

_Is how we make it last_

_I tell them I still he still we still_

"So that's how you guys were able to stay together for such a long time," Eriol teased his best friend. Syaoran nudged him before turning to his wife, and gave her and encouraging smile.

_Oh I still smile in the morning_

_When I realize in still in his arms_

_We know everything about each other_

_But we still keep holding on_

_Yeahh_

_We're never going to break up_

_We'll be always there to make up_

_As long as we stick together we'll climb higher_

_I'm going to him to the wire_

_Our love is never going to end_

_We're on fire_

"It's true," Tai said to Amy. "My mother and father would always act like teenagers at home. They were giggly and they always kissed. They acted as if they were only teenagers."

"Will we be like that?" Amy said smiling. She looked so beautiful dressed in green. Her dark hair was wavy and landed just above her chest. She looked at him with such adoration and love.

"Of course," he said smiling at her. He took her hand in hers comfortingly. He looked into her eyes and saw that the love her had for her was reciprocated.

_It still_

_Feels like the time _

_We first met_

_And I kissed and I told you I love you_

_And we still_

_Run around like teenager even_

_Through we're grown and married with kids_

_And we still talk on the phone for hours when I'm away_

_He still writes letters and sends me flowers every other day_

_The question everybody asks_

_Is how we make it last_

_I tell them I still he still we still_

Memories of the past twenty five years swam their Syaoran's mind. He never regretted that night when he asked Sakura to marry him though they never had actually dated before. But he had known her his whole life, and he loved her all the days that they had been together. It was the best decision that he had ever made to ask her to marry him, and he glad he did, or else he would have missed out on the wonderful life that he had with his gorgeous wife, his beautiful daughter, and his handsome son.

_We go through problems just like everybody else_

_But I really don't mind cause_

_It makes it even fresh_

_What's sadder than an argument_

_He is my love my baby's father_

_My lifetime partner_

_And my friend_

Sakura ended the song, and everyone burst into applause.

Syaoran walked up to his wife and gave her a long kiss. The crowd cheered again, and as they broke away, Syaoran and Sakura smiled at each other.

"I love you," Sakura said to Syaoran.

"I love you too," whispered Syaoran.

Suddenly the tinkling of glass caught their attention. Syaoran and Sakura turned to find their son Tai standing with a glass in his hand. When he received everyone's attention, he put the glass down. He walked over to his girlfriend Amy and took her hand. She looked at him surprised and whispered in his ear, discussing her confusion.

"Oh my," Sakura whispered as she put a hand on her husband's chest as she smiled.

"He's not going to do what I think he's going to do is he?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked up at her husband. "I think he definitely is."

"Everyone, I wanted to take the time for this special occasion," Tai announced. Amy looked at her boyfriend in surprise.

"Tai, what are you doing?" she said aloud, her eyes widening.

Suddenly Tai got down on one knee before her, and took out a velvet box.

Amy brought her hand to cover her mouth.

"Looks like we're going to have a son-in –law soon," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded smiling happily as she filmed the pleasant sight before her.

A tear strolled down Amy's cheek as she stared at her boyfriend in surprise.

"Amy, the love of my life and the only woman I was ever in love with, please make me the happiest man alive and marry me," Tai said, looking up at his wife with adoration.

Amy nodded wordlessly as she threw herself at him. She kissed him. "Of course my love," she whispered.

Syaoran turned to his wife. "Well, now. We're finally marrying off one of our kids."

"We've definitely had a great marriage so far haven't we?" Sakura whispered, her head leaning against his shoulders.

"Yes we have, and I'm glad I stayed here with you instead of back to China, or else I would have missed out on this family," he said.

Sakura turned to him. "Thank you for not leaving me behind," she whispered, her eyes looking into his.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you," he whispered, kissing her forehead. 'I love you."

"I love you to."


End file.
